To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) code has an excellent performance for various channel states and modulation schemes. However, in the LDPC code, a length and a code rate of a code word are determined according to a parity check matrix. In order to overcome disadvantages of the LDPC that cannot support various code word lengths and code rates, information word shortening and parity puncturing are used to support a predetermined code word length and code rate.
In general, a non-binary code has a gain in terms of a channel capacity compared to a binary code in various channel states and modulation schemes. However, the non-binary code has a modulation scheme and a demodulation scheme that change according to a relation between a q value of a non-binary finite field GF (q) in which the code is defined and an M value that is a modulation order of a M-Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) modulation scheme. That is, the system should have a plurality of encoders and decoders that can support all of them to make an optimum performance, but this is not efficient in consideration of system complexity.
As a result, in various modulation schemes, using a single non-binary code may be a more efficient method. Accordingly, it may be required to provide a shortening and puncturing method using a single non-binary code in various modulation schemes.